


XF相關短篇斷章

by shednolight (chinaberrykaren)



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinaberrykaren/pseuds/shednolight
Summary: 幾百年前的舊作，短篇殘章，有坑。
Relationships: Filia Ul Copt/Xellos
Kudos: 1





	1. 蛇對夏娃說

**Author's Note:**

> n年前的舊作。
> 
> 「妳知道嗎，」他的聲音將她的意識嚇回軀殼裡，「我不知道我為什麼需要找這些藉口。」
> 
> BGM：Vienna Teng, Drought

到了傍晚，經過的行人可以看見那家販賣骨董與陶器的店裡，金髮的女店主正在點亮燈臺，她的裙襬在走動之時劃開清淺的弧度。

羊皮燈罩所透出的光暈很快就取代了遠方黃昏的餘暉。

菲莉亞站在店門口望著最後的光線完全沉入海平線之下。她所在的城鎮坐落在高地，輕易能夠遠眺到波光粼粼的大海。

她想起以前在沙漠裡看到的日落有多麼壯觀──遼闊、空無一物的世界完全染上了如蜂蜜般濃郁的色調，大地在白日所積蓄的溫暖很快便要逸失，寒冷的夜晚將要降臨。

當她更年輕、還在年長巫女的教導下修習的時候，日落是最富魔力的時刻。她有很多荒唐的想法，那些想法唆使她違反規矩溜出神殿，飛過無數沙丘，想知道太陽究竟在哪落下。

──她年紀大一點之後就明白她永遠不可能找到那個地方。

那是她的童年宣告終結的時候。

但是菲莉亞的純真真正死去是在與黑暗之星一役那時。

包裹她世界的謊言碎裂，她必然要承受真相的疼痛。

扶養重生的瓦爾是她的贖罪，但是她的族人所犯的罪行永遠不可能被救贖。

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


菲莉亞利用關店後的時間製作填補缺貨的陶器，轆轤轉動，她手中的黏土逐漸拉製出形狀。這是這批作品裡的最後一件，她小心翼翼地將陶盤移到乾燥架上。這些初成型的器皿陰乾後有些要上釉，有些不需要，還有幾件要加上雕刻裝飾，最終都要入窯去燒。

她如今一個人居住在店面樓上的房間，瓦爾偶爾會回來小住幾天，除此之外，她已經習慣一個人生活。店裡的作業有雇來的店員幫忙，她很慶幸舊日裡手忙腳亂的情況已經大幅減緩。

她試圖要讓生活使她心滿意足，而生活多少回報了她的努力，她無法再要求更多。如此，應該就是她所能得到的快樂圓滿。

她感謝史菲德大人的賜予。

……直到某人決定要不請自來。

一隻被手套隱藏的手拾起她散佈在工作臺上的工具，傑洛士興味盎然地研究這件外型古怪的用具。

「這個長得像拼圖或七巧板的東西是做什麼用的？」他一副虛心求教的樣子。

「在拉坏的時候輔助修整形狀。」她的語氣不那麼友善。但是她沒有暴跳如雷，也沒有拿出武器來招呼他，以菲莉亞來說簡直是不可思議的進步。

菲莉亞知道自己一輩子都會對這個魔鬼過敏，只是時間讓她冷靜下來，既然不可能將他驅逐，那麼──

史菲德大人，最少請給她接納無法改變之事的平靜與從容。

傑洛士隨意撥弄完她的創作器材，開始檢視起週遭架子上置放的半成品。

「妳確實熱衷於創造呢。」他評論。

「這就是我們截然不同的地方：你只會破壞。」她嘲諷道。

他發出不以為然的咂嘴聲。

「平衡，菲莉亞，平衡，」傑洛士用更加自以為是的語調說，「一切的生都是靠死來延續。我的破壞難道不是讓妳的創造更有意義嗎？」

他的話讓她的眉頭微擰，他不禁注意到，流露此種神情的她看起來特別纖細精緻。

菲莉亞有一會兒沒有說話，僅是有些心不在焉地收拾桌上的凌亂。然後，她突然轉向他。

「我要去把手洗乾淨。」她宣布，沾滿乾掉泥漿的手指示著店面後方的房間，「你如果想被當成客人對待的話，傑洛士，就表現得像個行為得體的客人，去裡面坐好等我。」

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


當菲莉亞端著茶具走進來時，魔鬼正大模大樣地坐在她鋪著勾邊亞麻桌巾的圓桌上──絕對不是任何行為得體的客人該有的舉止。

她壓下一個氣憤的尖叫，跺步走向他。

「寄生蟲！廚餘！不可燃垃圾！我以為你至少分得出桌子和椅子不同的功用！給我下來，你正在毀掉我的咖啡桌和桌巾！」她嚴厲地要求。

「親愛的菲莉亞，我向妳保證妳的擔心是多餘的，」他一臉偽造的誠懇，「我不像某隻黃金龍噸位那麼驚人。」

「Argh」是菲莉亞唯一發出的聲音。她空不出手來揮動狼牙棒，而且她也懷疑那麼做會有任何幫助。

傑洛士似乎很滿意從她身上輻射出的惱怒，輕盈地從圓桌上飄下，他一手接過她手上載著茶具的托盤，擺上桌，一副「樂意為妳效勞，我的女士」的殷勤姿態，替她拉開椅子。

菲莉亞不情不願地坐下。

傑洛士坐在她的對面，絲毫不介意地侵入她的個人空間。

她小口啜飲著熱茶，用眼角餘光觀察傑洛士。

他始終掛著那個惹人厭的笑容，在他的那杯茶裡加入過多的方糖。她感到反胃。

傑洛士總是這麼厚臉皮。當她的舊識都離開世上，她的過去逐漸模糊時，只有他忝不知恥地一再出現，激怒她、惹火她──菲莉亞不需要具備巫女敏銳的直感也看得出他非常樂在其中，那些作弄的小把戲。還有，縱使她永遠都不會承認，但他的惡意有時足以傷到她。

這個善變的世界到底還是有些恆久不變的事物，傑洛士就是之一。

這傢伙腐敗到根本無法轉化成有用的養分讓世界變得更美好。

「那麼……生活怎樣？」他說，「我注意到妳的兒子今年並沒有回來探望妳。」

菲莉亞來不及掩飾那一刻受傷的表情。

「龍的壽命很長，他手邊有重要的事情要處理，我不需要總是居於首位。」她解釋，莫名地感覺需要替自己辯護。

「哦，當然。」他理解地點點頭，接著，睜開一隻眼，一邊的嘴角刻薄地上揚，「只是，菲莉亞，妳好像永遠無法在別人的心中居於首位。」

她低頭看自己放在桌面的手背，她的手在顫抖。

她知道傑洛士在意指什麼。

那一天，他挾持她為人質威脅最高長老解開颶風之弓格爾威拉的封印，然而那是個無用的脅迫，因為最高長老不認為她的命，或者任何其他黃金龍的命，值得用來交換黑暗之星最強的武器。而她無數的族人當時正在外面白白送死。

他想讓她覺得自己一無是處，她不會讓他得逞。

傑洛士一臉無聊地晃動著杯裡的茶渣。

「看起來，」他突然說，「妳選擇了孤獨作為往後人生的標語。妳活得像個修道院裡的女人。」

「我本來就該活得像那樣，」出乎她自己意料的是這整件事的滑稽性，「無論如何，我把忠貞誓言獻給了火龍王大人。」說出忠貞二字從未如此令她難為情過。

「忠貞誓言，」他覆述，存心要讓她感到更不自在，「我以為妳在捨棄巫女的頭銜時，就擺脫了那個不利條件。」

不利條件？傑洛士選擇了很奇怪的字眼。

「也許我不再是神殿巫女了，」她字斟句酌，「但這個誓言有一部分我是為自己而守。」

「所以，」傑洛士的眼神閃爍著蛇般的狡猾，「妳不相信世俗的幸福了？」

菲莉亞瞇起雙眼，他在打什麼主意？

「我沒有那麼說，我只說我選擇了不同的路而已。」她挺直背脊，傲慢地反駁。

「唔，妳把自己保留起來，像守財奴對待他們的所有物那樣，教別人可望不可即，這難道不是相當自私的想法嗎？不過，對你們這些龍還能指望什麼呢。」他誇張地嘆了口氣，「你們大言不慚地高談愛與美德，卻吝於分享和實踐。」

他居然有那個臉指控她自私？！菲莉亞忍住沒有揮拳揍向那張洋洋自得的嘴臉，可惜她的拳頭不會對他造成什麼實質的傷害，而且他十之八九閃得掉。

「為什麼我非得聽一個魔族談論愛與美德？」雙手用力地握住桌沿，她眼中有烈焰在燃燒。

「噢，妳不需要。」他一笑，白森森的牙露了出來，「我們可以談論更基礎的……慾望。」

菲莉亞猝然鬆手，她不知道該對此刻話題的走向作何感想。

「既然妳有那樣一具身體，」傑洛士的笑容越來越隱晦，「我不知道妳知不知道，人形的身體有很多好用的地方。」

這話說得倒是沒錯，她不自覺點頭。人類的身體相比她原本的模樣不佔空間很多，她變成人形之後才有辦法進到這些狹窄脆弱的建築物裡面，而且人類的手指靈巧許多。菲莉亞想。她這時還不曉得自己將對冒出手指相關的聯想有多後悔莫及。

「尤其是人類的性行為，他們很明顯地完全沉迷在那種行為裡面。」

菲莉亞露出一個被噁心到的表情。

「……這種情況是能夠諒解的，」他意味不明地朝她眨眼，寡廉鮮恥地繼續，「那檔事的確是會帶來一種無法言喻的快感。」

「你對於你那具身體的應用倒是很老練。」她尖酸地說。

「既然性是一件愉悅的事，妳不覺得本就該敞開胸懷來享受嗎？」他用一種「妳該像我一般」的口吻說道。

菲莉亞嗤之以鼻。

「那種愉悅顯然給人類帶來了很大的麻煩，他們抵擋不了誘惑，因而犯下那些最不可饒恕的罪行：通姦、強暴──魔鬼，你樂見其成吧？」她瞪他。

「罪惡的性愛或許嚐起來更甜美，但並不是所有人都把自尊踩得那麼低。」他若無其事地回答。

傑洛士或許很寶貝他的自尊，菲莉亞想，但是他沒有羞恥心。

_一點兒也沒有。_

菲莉亞把茶杯湊到嘴邊，發現茶已經冷透。她突兀地起身，表示要去廚房冲一壺新的。她的直覺告訴她他們的脫軌談話已經進入相當危險的領域，必須立刻扳動緊急煞車。

令她氣餒的是，傑洛士沒有收到暗示，或者他故意忽略，一路跟著她走進廚房。

她納悶他什麼時候會閉嘴。

「菲莉亞，妳好歹是個前女祭司，妳知道母神信仰是什麼嗎？」顯而易見，傑洛士並不打算。

菲莉亞不會讓他有機會嘲笑她無知。提起水壺放到爐子上加熱，她回溯她腦海裡持有的知識。

「那是……先民的信仰，最原始的宗教，當人類還不知道史菲德大人的名字的時候，他們稱祂為母親之神、大地女神。人類對神有各種稱呼，但是所有的神都是同一個神，不管是哪一個龍王，都是赤龍神的一部分。我所侍奉的瓦拉巴薩德大人也是其中之一。」她對著爐火說明。

菲莉亞能夠感覺到傑洛士站在離她很近的位置，視線停留在她身上。她繼續她的小演說。

「過去有段時間，那是遠在降魔戰爭發生之前……龍族支配人類的部落，就是在那時，將赤龍神的信仰傳到人類之間。人類並不是神的眷族，也不是魔王的追隨者，起初他們對魔法的知識是最蒙昧的，但是他們與自然界的關係最密切，所以不依賴魔王與神族的精靈系魔法才會發展出來，成為他們的強項。」

「其實，母神信仰就是對土地的崇拜，隨著時間遞嬗而轉化成現在一些祕教儀式。」她下結論。大部分信仰赤龍神的人會把過去的母神信仰貶斥為異端，那是因為他們不能接受神有不同的形貌，就像……魔王有不同的形貌一樣。菲莉亞不由自主看往傑洛士的方向。

他們兩個，一個是神的容器，一個是魔王的容器，引導了兩股理應不會相容的力量結合為一，拯救了世界。

_真是太瘋狂了。_

「我要對妳刮目相看了，菲莉亞。」意外地，他看起來真的如此。

她沒說什麼，只勾起一個得意的笑容。

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


這個世界上大部分的生命都是電光石火，太過短暫而無足輕重。

作為一種較高等的種族，傑洛士在這片土地上漫遊的時間很長很長，事實上，如果他夠小心謹慎，或許能見證這個世界的最期。

雖然不是那種喜好誇耀己身力量的類型（再者，謹慎的意義不就是如此），他不否認自己的確喜歡偶爾來些小挑戰。

有些事情菲莉亞大概不曉得，傑洛士不認為火龍王神殿裡的那些老古板會容許這類知識流傳。但他很樂意分享。

「回到母神信仰原本的意涵，」於是他說，「母神的代表象徵是智慧之樹，也就是無花果樹，先民將無花果視為智慧的果實，母神的智慧之果傳授給人類的其實就是『性的秘密』。」

菲莉亞目瞪口呆地看著他。話題竟然又回到原點了。

傑洛士不動聲色地欣賞她愣在當場的表情。

「妳知道，母神被認為是生育力和性歡愉的守護者。祂的女祭司在神殿裡和陌生男人交媾來讚頌祂，她們用性來啟蒙知識，並且得到力量。」

「太……淫亂了。」菲莉亞啞然。

「不完全如此。」傑洛士在她面前晃晃食指，「這些女人在性方面完全自主，理解並能掌控自己的肉體，她們認為肉慾上的性能夠帶她們通往更高一層的精神世界，她們是神聖的容器、完整的女人。真正的處女指的並不是尚未失去童貞的女孩，而是沒有把自己的誓言交給男人、被男人所主宰的女人。」

菲莉亞陷入沉思。她沒注意到水燒開了，他抬了抬指頭，火爐上的火立刻熄滅。

有趣，沒想到她當真認真思考起他所說的話。

「傑洛士，」她反常地小心翼翼，「你為什麼對這些事情這麼了解？」

「我是個神官，還記得吧？」他挑眉。那並沒有回答到她的疑問，不過傑洛士不認為她會更滿意於「這是秘密」這樣的答案。

「對，一個魔族的神官。」那個事實好像令她備感屈辱。

出於某種奇怪的著迷（就像他其它那些奇怪的著迷一樣），傑洛士有本日誌規律地記載世上發生的大小事件。

考慮到傑洛士存在的時間之長，這本日誌幾乎稱得上是他個人私撰的編年史。

他就像一個職業的秘史收集者。

菲莉亞知道了恐怕會更加氣憤。 _──那麼多的不良嗜好。_

「妳也 **曾是** 個女祭司，菲莉亞，」他不祥地張開雙眼，因為傑洛士的緣故，菲莉亞開始認為紫色與美麗和歹毒同樣密不可分，「雖然妳在理解生殖力或性愉悅方面是徹底的不夠資格。」

「這根本毫無關聯！」她面紅耳赤地抗議，「龍族的生育率本來就很低，耽溺肉慾從來就不是我們種族的特徵。」

「妳真是個假正經的人。」他拋給她一個眼神。

「才不是！」她否認得有些虛弱。

「妳使用人類的形體，妳享受（差不多）同樣的世俗娛樂。」他毫不寬容地指出。

「那或許是事實，」她勉為其難承認，「但是我還是相信節制與貞潔是美德，而且寧願遵循它們。」

「Hmm.」他若有所思。

這時候菲莉亞忽然意識到──傑洛士正在玩一場極其錯綜複雜的遊戲，而他的目的是什麼，她多多少少有點眉目。

她好奇傑洛士是否會掉進他自己設下的陷阱裡。

「再來一杯茶？」她問。

「是的，謝謝。」他禮貌地回答。

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


所以他們又回到原本的房間與位置。

傑洛士安靜地喝著第二杯茶（同樣份量的糖，完全破壞了茶的風味！），菲莉亞漸漸有些坐立不安。

五十年前的菲莉亞肯定無法想像自己和傑洛士同在一個屋簷下安然無事的景象，更何況這種近似促膝長談的畫面，根本是個惡劣透頂的玩笑。

菲莉亞思索起她和傑洛士的關係。五十年對她或他而言都不是很長的時間，可是菲莉亞適應了人類的步調，他八成也不得倖免。對於人類這種生命週期短暫的物種來說，五十年可能是一輩子。

史菲德大人饒恕她。她……她開始在乎眼前這個男人──這個男人模樣的魔鬼。而她也逐漸相信，他也用他那種無比扭曲的方式，在乎著她。即使，他不會遲疑於傷害她、使她苦惱。她知道她無法真的指責他（抑或她可以）──她無法改變他的本質。

「妳知道嗎，」他的聲音將她的意識嚇回軀殼裡，「我不知道我為什麼需要找這些藉口。」

菲莉亞抬頭，發現傑洛士不在原本的座位上。

一隻手拂過她一邊的瀏海。菲莉亞跳了起來。

傑洛士出現在她面前，臉上沒有笑容。他的手貼上她的臉頰，她倒退，椅背撞上牆壁，她隨著重心不穩的椅子踉蹌，他扶住她的腰肢，如此輕而易舉。椅子倒地，她站穩了。

有一段時間，他就只是注視著她，紫色的眼睛高深莫測。

然後，他傾身附在她耳邊輕聲說：「親愛的，妳看起來就像坐困籠中的野獸，等著誰來割開妳的咽喉。」

_──她永遠都會痛恨他的本質。_

他親吻她的耳輪，她無法抑制地顫慄，他的利牙有意無意地磨蹭著她的肌膚，咬住她的耳垂，引來一陣更強烈的顫動，他的吻游移在她的顎骨與頸彎。

這是一場較量。傑洛士是天生的掠食者，雖然菲莉亞的種族在自然界中少有天敵，但她的本能仍叫她要恐懼， _逃跑！尋求庇護_ ──

 _不！_ 她朝本能怒吼，她不會屈服於他，永遠不會！

她腳下傳來陶瓷碎裂的聲音，她沒有餘力理會，傑洛士將她推向圓桌，確保她逃不出他兩隻手臂之間的空間。

歡快與絕望，要如何同時感受到這兩種情緒？他撩起她的裙襬，菲莉亞強迫自己不能移開視線，他的手撫過她的大腿，既是挑逗也是侵略，解開她的襪帶並進而將她唯一的武裝解除。

她握著他的肩胛，如果此時愛撫她的是一個凡人男子，他將被她的力量壓碎，反之亦然。但是無論是傑洛士還是她，他們都不可能活得像凡人男女。

終於，他毫無阻礙地碰觸到她。也許因為她與生俱來冰冷的血液，他的熱度幾乎要令她融化進他的手心。

他在點燃她。然後，他的手指進入了她，空氣中她每次的呼吸吐納都清晰可聞，短促而銳利，急迫而需要。她想要他吻她，他吻遍她的鎖骨、胸口、每一處地方，除了嘴唇。她不滿地回咬他的下巴，啃過他的脖子。讓他咆哮出聲。

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


白熱過去，菲莉亞靠著牆喘息。她的長裙仍撩過大腿，白色長靴有些扎眼。

她透過半垂的眼睫瞄到了他的惡行──他竟然將 **他碰過她的手** 往她的桌巾上抹去── _那個王八蛋，願L-sama拿他來擤鼻涕_ ──菲莉亞正要發作──

可是他突然凌駕她，在他美麗無情的眼睛裡她看見了什麼，那瞬間她凍結住了。

傑洛士低頭看她，她的雙眼藍得有如火炬的焰心。

 _這是命運，獸王大人_ 。他想。其他人在他漫長的存在裡都彷彿生而即逝，然而，菲莉亞留下了痕跡。

他的嘴唇找到她的，貼合索求，那是一個絕不溫和的吻，她全身上下都為他激烈凶暴的本性顫抖。彷彿他不是在接吻，而是要將她生吞下腹。

_傑洛士永遠都會是傑洛士。而她永遠都要因此而痛恨他。_

菲莉亞知道，她不可能真的心滿意足。她永遠都會處於匱乏，並非物質上的貧困──她會存活。

只是她將再也找不到歸屬。

  
  
  
  
  
  
完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇有點黑歷史感哈哈。


	2. Enough to live on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舊坑之一。
> 
> BGM：我最先開始的靈感來源是Vienna Teng的Enough to go by，然後逐漸走調……  
> 這篇的靈感遠在蛇和夏娃之前，當然兩者彼此互不相干。

  
  


_Would it be enough to live on,_ _  
__If my love could keep you alive?_

_~Vienna Teng, Enough to go by._

  
  
  


I.

難以置信的炎熱長夏之後，秋季陣雨潤澤了被夏日艷陽曬裂的土地，傾注的甘霖將盤據已久的酷熱一掃而空。

夜裡強勁的雨勢洗盪街道，雨水挾帶一整個夏日的塵埃從傾斜的石板路順流而下。這個寂寥的時刻裡，大雨用一種歡騰的聲響把天地間的空隙填滿，雨打上一排排緊挨著彼此的屋瓦，整棟建築都快活地振動，人們心滿意足地入睡。時節已然轉換。

有聲的靜謐包圍著下城區的這一角落，他站在雨中，像一個守夜人凝視進黑夜裡的深淵處，黑斗篷遇夜色而溶化，如同一抹幽幽水影。他所注視的那一幢房子，門楣上懸著手作招牌，爬藤植物大片大片地佔領粗石牆，拱窗面著街道像三隻一眨也不眨的眼睛。

他望著二樓唯一亮著的那扇窗戶，望著它暗下，他安靜且耐心十足。

  
  
  


II.

一天幾乎還沒開始。

菲莉亞從陰暗的臥室裡醒來，四周靜得出奇，她看向窗口，看到外頭是一片通透的深銀藍，太陽還沒有升起，雨在凌晨的某個時刻停了，層雲散去，天空盪漾著細膩的珍珠光澤。

不急著梳洗著裝，她先下樓給自己沖了壺茶，這時海平線處正隱隱泛起鮮豔的橙粉紅，再過不久萬丈光芒便要竄出海面。

摩挲過琳瑯滿目的貨架，她沉浸在難得的悠閒之中，這種悠閒只有在清晨乍醒或夜深人靜時才能覓得。只不過，以為是獨自一人的密閉空間，卻有微風吹來，一個突發的念頭促使她往門口望去，眼光在半開半掩的門縫間捕捉到一道佇立不動的影子，菲莉亞嚇了一跳。

理應安全閂上的門竟開了個口子──有些東西非常不對勁──當下菲莉亞即使起了疑心，仍缺少事到臨頭的危機感。深呼吸一口氣，她猶豫地邁開步伐走到門邊。「不好意思，營業時間還沒有──」她的句子終究沒能完成，門外的人影在一晃眼之間已消失無蹤。

她疑惑地從門內探頭往外望，其它店舖仍是大門緊閉，大街上寥無人煙。她走到門口臺基，感覺腳底下踩住了什麼物體，低頭一看，只見一個信封安然地躺在地上。

信封的邊角吸收了昨晚的雨水，封口並沒有被密封，打開之後裡頭夾著一張摺疊整齊的信紙，信紙的中心區域保持著乾爽，上頭只有兩行一絲不茍的手寫體句子，全是以大寫字母書寫而成。

_所有陰影都是些躡足潛蹤的餓狼_

_黑暗裡我看著你走向牠們森森裸露的牙_

菲莉亞對著信紙皺眉。一字一句在她腦中如一種蠕動的生物冰冷濕黏地爬行而過，無論是誰把這啞謎般的句子留在她家門前，都很難相信此人抱有善意。她又看了眼空無一人的大街，壓不下心中陡然升起的恐怖感。

她不由自主想起一張令人不快的笑臉，週遭景物瞬間變得可憎了起來。一有了開頭，她的思緒便一發不可收拾地追撞成一團，瀰漫著來勢凶惡的煙硝味，越想越覺得此番怪事很像某人熱衷的那些、以她的局促不安為收益的惡劣玩笑，火氣也升上來掩蓋過恐懼，不過──菲莉亞的眉頭再次緊蹙，這一回形成兩道深刻的鑿痕──近年來那個某人更喜歡玩失蹤，變本加厲地飄忽不定，今年更是徹底不見蹤影。

事實證明，他在附近打轉時她不見得快樂，然而，他不在時日子從未如她所願變得更美好。

這期間她不時會感覺到他的氣息出現在遠處，但那氣息始終不曾靠近。想當然他不可能、也沒有理由刻意迴避她吧？

忽然之間，這一空曠無人的空間、這出奇安靜的早晨，或者這不請自來的想法，沒來由地令她情緒低落。

所幸店裡沒有丟失任何東西。被菲莉亞強行從被窩挖起來，一頭霧水的瓦爾照著她的意思檢查了一遍骨董店的大小角落之後，得出以上結論。

儲藏室、工作間、放訂單的抽屜、放錢的暗格……他一處處將這些地方展示給仍舊不放心的菲莉亞看。就像所有睡眠時間被剝奪的青少年，瓦爾的耐心受到考驗。並不是他不相信菲莉亞的話，而是，拜託，她常常都反應過度。這一次的事件說不定也只是吉拉斯或古拉伯斯臨時出門回來後忘記鎖門，畢竟根本沒有東西失竊，瓦爾所能注意到的不對勁之處只有菲莉亞的古怪態度。

依循往例，菲莉亞的神經質在這個時節往往上升到最高點，和吉拉斯的炸彈一樣，一觸到機關就爆炸。不過，今年的情況與往昔有點不同。瓦爾頗為擔憂地看著正在把生火腿切成薄片的菲莉亞，她似乎沒有意識到手裡拿的是一把刀子。

  
  
  


III.

雨後的濕潤空氣裡，橙花和杏仁香氣濃郁，各地的商業活動已從發懶的炎夏中復甦，阿古亞拉波德的街道也因即將到來的秋季集市而熱鬧紛揚。

這顯然鼓舞了菲莉亞。忙碌──最好是忙得不可開交──可以使她保持高度專注，使她沒可能胡思亂想一些不恰當的事情。

秋季集市正是菲莉亞再歡迎不過的年度盛事，她早在年初就著手裝潢店面、列好預備上市的商品清單，最近更是熱情洋溢地投入整個佈置工作。很快地便會有大量趕集商人湧入阿古亞拉波德，世界各地的貨物都會在此交易流通，這意味著更多潛在的骨董買家，同時一般的陶器也可以批發賣入行商的手中。

菲莉亞從日常的買賣經營當中找到了莫大的樂趣，在人類城鎮生活的十幾年給了她全新的視野，無欲無求的神殿生活對她不再有制約力。

自然，她骨子裡屬於巫女的那個部分並未因此而消減，只是相對地表現得更圓滑從容。

這天午休，她前往鄰鎮的赤龍神神殿祈禱集市期間諸事順遂。祈禱應是不拘泥地點的自發性舉動──這點是無庸置疑的，但神殿之所以被稱為神的居所必然是有它特殊之處。

神殿裡的空氣與外頭的空氣總是分明的，彷彿清水濁水絕不相混，難以把此界定為魔法力量的作用或是其它不可說的因素；不管神殿是否座立於高處，空氣總是稀薄而不會充足旺盛。光線一進入這個空間便會靜止，有時陰森詭譎，有時卻又格外閃耀。

菲莉亞的參拜之旅到此告一段落，她踏出長廊式神殿的門廳，來到廣闊而草木滋長的中庭。這一所神殿的實習僧侶在此為信眾提供檸檬水和各種冷飲，一眼望去，在此乘涼的從貴族富豪到平民百姓身分階級不等，其中有不少人應該都是為了阿古亞拉波德的秋季集市而來。

她喝了口冰鎮的果茶，被窺視的感覺又回來了。她想起門縫間的黑影，越發沒把握那是人的身影。

冷不防一個頗為後知後覺的了悟擊中她，她抬起頭，視線在人群中盲目搜索，果不其然，他就在那裡，用著令人腦火的姿態舉高手中茶杯朝她致意。她並不奇怪在神殿裡看見他，很難想像這世上有任何結界當真能阻擋得了他，他就像是某種陰影或者某種急性傳染病一樣，無孔不入。

他一臉裝模作樣的端莊，讓辛勤而毫無防備的年輕僧侶給他添茶加水，這些人類的神職人員不太可能辨識出高位魔族，他們頂多對他的身分感到困惑，卻仍把他當作普通的神官來招待。

菲莉亞有一股衝動想對他視而不見，胸口糾結的一團火氣和某種莫名情緒令她難受，本能地想要找個隱密安靜的地方等待一切平復。在這樣的心理狀態下和他面對面，她擔心自己遲早會做出有失體統的舉動，正中對方下懷。

不過，菲莉亞始終是隻頑強固執、不知退卻的黃金龍，當他以無比緩慢悠哉的姿態逼近時，她僵直在原地，渾身的神經都緊繃起來彷彿就要迎敵作戰。

傑洛士在一段他們兩個都還算可以容忍的距離外停下，瞇眼打量她，他喃喃對自己說了句：「……看來今年又準時報到。」然後換上一副更輕佻傲慢的口吻，「難道沒有別的更要緊的事値得你關注嗎？」態度尋常得就像他們昨天才打過照面。

菲莉亞不免覺得他的話裡飽含言外之意。「像是什麼？」她惡狠狠地反問。

「我怎麼會知道，」他聳肩，「上指甲沙龍、給仙人掌澆澆水、寫幾封黑函， _隨便_ 什麼事都有趣得多。」

今天傑洛士的廢話特別冒犯她。「祀神 _是_ 很要緊的事。」她嚴厲地說，「那你又在做什麼？別告訴我在赤龍神的神殿裡招搖撞騙是魔族毀滅大業的一個步驟。」

「這可難說，」他含糊答道，向她示意他們應該要到旁邊坐下來慢慢敘舊。

菲莉亞好奇他葫蘆裡賣的什麼藥，捧著自己的玻璃杯跟著他走。

一邊走他一邊漫不經意地說：「你知道，根據混沌原理，某些角落發生的微不足道的異常現象，比如一個和魔鬼一起喝午茶的黃金龍巫女、又或者兩股理該彼此抵銷卻結合為一的異質力量。長此以往，累積下來，足以使世界這一大系統徹底崩潰。我的上司認為，因而毀滅世界應該是一項精細而循序漸進的工程，一點也不能潦草對待。」

菲莉亞強忍下伸腳踩住他斗篷邊緣的慾望。「你就承認吧，一千年一事無成之後你也開始怠忽職守了。反正你除了四處閒晃挑撥離間教唆犯罪之外也沒有別的建樹。這麼一提，西賽里亞南方的天氣還合你的意吧？我聽說很多人退休或被政治迫害之後都會逃難到這裡來。」

「你不該假設那麼危險的情況。」傑洛士告誡地說。

在心中暗自模擬了傑洛士遭受迫害的景況，菲莉亞對著他的後背露出一個毫無反省之意的得意笑容，大型蜥形動物的獠牙乍現。

午後天色漸陰，平地起雷，轟隆的聲響宛如巨人在雲端涉水而過。儘管前頭的聲勢來得很浩大，雨卻下得很遲。菲莉亞拿不定主意地來回看著低垂的天空和對面的傑洛士。最後實在放棄看任何一方的臉色了，她決定若雨下了或傑洛士變得太惹人厭，她隨時都可以用空間跳躍走人。

她雙手環胸。「話說回來你到底在這裡做什麼？埋伏等我？有點沒有必要吧。」

「純屬不期而然的巧合。」他面不改色地撒著謊。

「是啊，那樣的話魚人也會飛了。」她說。

傑洛士的額角抽了一下，通常只有他損人的份，當事情反其道而行時他就會覺得不甚痛快。「我是來附近辦事的，希望這沒礙著你。」他挖苦道。

「結界崩毀之後很多事情都變了樣，我被差遣的機會也多了起來。你應該注意到近期這附近來自半島的船隻越來越多，人類的國家一步步逐漸掌控魔海海域，不用多久他們就能把東方大陸沿海的航線給納入海圖，這對於我們魔族據點之一的群狼之島而言不是一個好消息。」

菲莉亞意外他突然正經地談起公事，「但是島的門戶被獨立的結界隱藏著，不是嗎？」

「噢，不愧是信仰堅定的龍族，對結界的作用還存有信念，」儘管說著嚴肅的話題，傑洛士仍不忘要見縫插針，消遣她的種族，「嘛，不管有沒有結界阻隔，被人類的魔導士──現在還留存的那些半調子也好──發現的機會總是存在。最後，魔族的主題樂園終要面臨另尋幽境的命運。」

菲莉亞得同意他的話，雖然那個主題樂園的形容十分讓人心神不寧。

「因此，」他接著說，「獸王大人要我往南進行勘查，物色合適遷徙的地點。當然，這不是立即的事，還得從長計議。但是不久之後的將來──也許還要再過幾十年、幾百年──那一刻總會到來。」

此時她意識到他所談論的是一件很重大、甚至於很機密的事情，更不用說和她沒有什麼實質上的關係。他們各自所代表的族群已經停戰近千年，雖然這不表示魔族停止規劃他們的陰謀大略，或者神的眷族停止對前者的一舉一動表現出疑神疑鬼的偏執反應。不過在菲莉亞偏安一方的小世界裡，她對大世界的局勢、走向已經不再關注。

「為什麼要告訴我這些？」

「沒什麼，友好的交流而已。」

「原因？」

「我感覺特別慷慨。」

不消說，對於他信口胡謅的理由菲莉亞一個字也不信。「總而言之，你不打算讓我知道你為什麼要告訴我。」

「沒錯，那是祕密。」傑洛士的食指如一道輕觸她嘴唇的影子，隨著天色變暗，影子也消失不見。

終於，雨水從天際劈里啪啦落下，在中庭休憩的人群紛紛躲進室內避雨，菲莉亞覺得這是他們分道揚鑣、各走各路的暗號，傑洛士表示沒這回事。

他從大神官的花園裡偷來一把遮陽傘，煞有介事地在他們頭頂上方撐開。「往好的方面想，我們總算是能獨處了。」

菲莉亞一點也不喜歡那個概念。勢不可擋的大雨將他們框入一個緊密隱蔽的空間，四周空曠無人，使她神經緊繃。

「不代表事情就會有所不同。」她嘗試理性看待整個狀況。

「你這算是樂觀還是逃避現實？」

「都不是，」她給他白眼，「那是神的旨意。」

傑洛士一臉被逗樂的樣子。「你的神在某種程度上是正確的， _今天_ 不會發生什麼事情。」他語焉不詳地說。

_至少傑洛士守了一次諾言_ ，菲莉亞乖戾地想。她又濕又冷，站在骨董店門口擰乾溼透的裙襬，想燒一缸子的熱水跳進去溫暖她冷血的身體。

然而當她躺在熱水之中，那種神經緊繃的感覺卻遲遲未消散。

  
  
  


IV.

菲莉亞表現得非常奇怪。目送著她冒雨離去時，這個想法浮上他心頭。

她比平時更焦躁不安，唔，和他在一起時她一向都是焦躁不安的，但今天卻像是有什麼 _別的東西_ 使她不能定心。（要知道，即使他不喜歡兩人獨處時有什麼除了他以外的事情佔據她的心思，他也不可能會承認。）

若是在其他時期，傑洛士肯定已經跟在她後面去刨根究底了，但現在卻不是滿足私人興趣的時候。

沒有任何匆忙的必要，時間相當眷顧他和菲莉亞，一百年、一千年，等到這附近所有人類、甚至於國家都凋零殆盡，他們也難以改變分毫。

不管流言蜚語傳得如何有聲有色，作為一值得自豪的魔族，傑洛士並不是被菲莉亞的美德吸引。事實上他不在乎她是否保有堅貞純淨的品質，她身上那種善與惡不斷交戰的矛盾特質才是使他逗留不去的原因。

菲莉亞像是雪，傑洛士想。雪降落大地的過程中不斷遠離神聖的天堂，也不斷將世間的灰塵污穢吸收凝結，這世上沒有純白無瑕的雪，它們呈現的是一種默認的白，美觀的白。從天而降的雪看似輕軟，但它的性質絕對不同於棉絮，而是堅硬如砂粒的結晶體，在特別險惡的環境裡足以刮傷皮膚（雖然不是他的皮膚）。

_就像菲莉亞一般。_

  
  
  


V.

外地來的旅客接連進駐旅店酒館，短短數日鎮上就明顯地擁擠起來，對阿古亞拉波德這個平時人口密度不高的小鎮而言，這是秋季集市期間的獨特景象、一個難得的年度樂事，旅店、酒館以及多數當地店家都仰賴這些額外的收入貼補淡季時的生計；對 _他_ 而言，這一切有如一場手到擒來的美妙饗宴。

時間接近中午，酒館早已擠滿一批酒癮隨著生理時鐘而發作的酒客，這些好傢伙還沒到中午便大口暢飲蒸餾果酒，一杯又一杯下肚。（等到傍晚，酒館老闆不得不給他們的烈酒兌水，不然他就要等著存貨被喝空以及一些有生之年收不回半毛錢的賒帳單。）

酒館的門被推開，風鈴叮噹作響。他寫下第一句詩句。

上門的是一群流鶯，通常她們會在酒館裡隨意晃蕩一圈，等男人請她們喝酒，情投意合（或至少價錢合算）就一同離開辦事。今天她們卻先和酒館老闆搭話，三三兩兩結伴，對周遭投以驚疑的眼神，時不時交換幾句竊竊私語，他聽見她們談論一名失蹤的同伴，「有誰看見瑪塔˙羅金？」

瑪塔˙羅金。他想。一個挺漂亮的女孩，當然，金髮白膚，只差那麼一點點，就是眼珠的顏色錯了。他感覺頗為惋惜，然而一時的感傷不能阻止他繼續前進。好不容易，他終於使 _她_ 注意到他的存在。

他擱下鵝毛筆，審視成果。

仔細捲好羊皮紙、收拾好筆與墨水。他從座位上起身，走向店門。風鈴聲再度響起，外頭的陽光湧進酒館，塵埃頓時像金雨般落下。幾個下工的泥水匠開了門，還停留在門口撣衣服上的泥灰。撲面而來一陣歡笑聲。他直直越過泥水匠，走入同樣喧鬧的大街。

  
  
  


VI.

相傳遠在降魔戰爭的時代之前，阿古亞拉波德的第一批居民在此定居時，瘟疫一度在沿海爆發，致命的疾病給古代的阿古亞拉波德投下死亡的陰影。有一些行旅經過的僧侶沒有如其他人般聞風而逃，反而駐留此地，夜以繼日替病患看診，而且教導居民排乾積水、翻整土壤、引活水灌溉，這些改善環境的方法，多年來反覆施行，使得熱病在這塊土地上逐漸消聲匿跡，連帶著農業也愈趨發達。

此後慢慢形成了如今在秋季集市期間設席招待旅行者的傳統，用以銘記當初對於那些行腳僧侶的感恩之情。凡是路經此地的旅行者皆能感受到居民的慰勞心意。

厚實的橡木桌、長板凳在大街上浩浩蕩蕩地排開，茶水、冰啤酒和新釀的葡萄酒在鎮上青年們的手中一杯杯傳遞，各種糕餅點心無止境地從主婦們的石爐裡取出，街道從早到晚人聲鼎沸。

集市的含意不單單止於頻繁熙攘的貿易活動，還有各類宴飲遊樂、五花八門的賣藝表演，這段期間城裡充滿各地前來赴集的商人和買家，更有不少為了其它利益而聚集一堂的人士。逃債的人或犯罪者都把集市當成他們的避風港或亡命天涯的中繼站，集市的特別法使他們免於法律的刑責。阿古亞拉波德當地流傳的一句俗語於是說：秋天趕集商人喝酒洽談生意經，小偷強盜舉杯共飲同歡慶。

這些擔任招待的青年男女是整幅畫面中的亮點，他們俐落的傳接動作本身即成了一種趣味橫生的餘興演出。

精準地接下雷諾˙巴亞拉多接二連三拋來的六個空啤酒杯，雙手超載的瓦爾還設法比劃出一個險惡的手勢警告對方不要再增添他的負擔。

他和同伴們邊收拾空桌邊嬉鬧，杯盤一路飛舞。剛清空的桌子馬上又被新的來客佔據。一夥女孩子玩心大起，趁他滿手都是髒碟子時把整木桶的冰塊沿著他的衣襟倒進去，惹得他哇哇大叫。片刻之後演變成追逐戰，很快就鬧得人仰馬翻，只見遍地都是些四肢抽搐、笑到不支倒地的軀體，最後由於冰塊短缺，這些闖禍份子被指派去滿是魚腥味的地窖裡抬冰塊，瓦爾忍不住對著一條凍鮪魚打噴嚏；不過他成功地給自己報了仇。

瓦爾沿著石子路跑回家換衣服時，太陽已將近西沉，遙遠地，有鐘聲傳來，頭頂的天空還是和下午一樣藍，但街巷裡的人群卻開始模糊成一團黑壓壓的影子。現在至少過了下午七點鐘。

他在轉角和一個穿著黑斗篷的男人擦肩而過，說不上那人究竟哪裡引起他注目，令他留心多看了兩眼，心裡總覺得古怪。到了店門口，他匆匆忙忙踩到一大把被人堆在門口必經路徑上的岩薔薇，一些橢圓形的細長葉子黏上他鞋底。他猜想菲莉亞八成又去了趟花店。即使他們由裡到外裝飾用的花花草草已經足夠氾濫成災，她還是會經不住花店老闆娘的慫恿。

「菲莉亞！」他朝店裡面大喊，「是你把這些花放在門口的嗎？」

  
  
  


VII.

「這裡有青銅水壺，這裡有冷酒器，這裡有紋樣足以解說人間百態的大淺盤，甚至還有這些漂亮的小梳妝盒，」幾年前一個晚上，他突然問她，「為什麼你偏偏對那些沉悶的雙耳陶壺情有獨鍾？」

她思索了半晌，說服自己這個話題造成不了什麼傷害，坦然以答：「在古老的文明裡，陶壺的形狀象徵了兩顆心結為一體；人與人心意相通、情人之間緊密結合的愛意──諸如此類，我向來喜愛那個比喻。」

「心……」這個字也從他的唇間吐出，為了別種較為殘酷的目的，「因為那象徵了永遠不會歸你所有的另外一顆心？」

她再度感到那陣古老而錐心的疼痛。

她老得足以辨認出那份孤獨感，卻還未老得（像他一樣）足以明瞭這些情緒最終都將變得無關緊要。生命仍舊繼續。

然後在某一個春分過後的下午她忽然有所預感。

那時他靠窗而坐，雙手不安分地對著距他最近的物品搗亂──一整排她按順序擺放好的系列木偶（很久以前她買給瓦爾的玩具，但是等他長得夠大後就開始嫌棄它們）。窗外下著雨，或者沒下，他的眼神看向了遠方。

被她逮到他企圖把驢頭裝上魚人公主的身體，她終於忍無可忍。

「有時候──但不是現在，我會覺得事情沒有那麼糟。至少，就像積雨成災的討厭冬天總會過去，你總是會離開。」雖然隨之而來的夏天難免太過炎熱，而且天空常常也蔚藍得太無所遮蔽了些。

他臉上掛著捉摸不定的笑容。「但是，我總是會回來。」他耐心說道，「菲莉亞，無論過了多久，我總是能找到回來的路。」

  
  
  


VIII.

當瓦爾喊她時，精確地說來菲莉亞並不在屋子裡。只有一個吉拉斯坐在貨架後方打瞌睡，剛好說了幾句含混不清的囈語，毛茸茸的耳朵抖了抖。瓦爾隨手把岩薔薇留在餐桌上，砰咚砰咚地跑上樓梯。

一陣風從後門敞開的間隙吹進來，懸掛在橫樑上的鍋具發出金屬碰撞的聲響，幾盆吊著的金龍藤也隨風飄擺紅色的長鬚。

把兩個空間之間的屏障輕易撕捏開來，他踏出精神世界，熟稔地四處走動，以審視的眼光將這個打理得整齊宜人的廚房瀏覽一遍。他的眼光掠過桌上的花束，最終停在那扇忘了關起的後門上，不以為然地皺了下眉，旋即消失在原地，下一秒鐘已站在後門前伸手把門帶上。

過了一會兒，前方店門開了，古拉伯斯側著龐大的身軀小心翼翼地進門，他兩邊肩膀各扛了一塊板子，上頭放置剛燒成的陶器，用防雨布蓋著。這時外頭正飄著霧濛濛的小雨，一反白天時的晴朗天氣。跟在他之後菲莉亞收起傘道了晚安，撤身離去。

十月底到來年四月，大陸上大部分的國際事務宣告停擺，由於海上氣候變得惡劣，船隻也都拋錨準備過冬。阿古亞拉波德是西賽里亞王國最南端的城鎮之一，每年的集市循環就在這裡宣告結束。十月一到，夏天就真正地消亡了，冬日無聲迫臨。

從石窯回來到現在，菲莉亞一直感覺有一股揮之不去的惡寒糾纏著她，就好像是──她哆嗦了下──猛然起身，放下手中的書。

 _該來點光亮了_ ──她對自己說，朝高臺上那一排乳白色蠟燭輕吹一口氣，剎那間燭芯便閃現焰光。

滿意地在桌前坐下，她的視線重新回到書上。打開磨損得相當厲害的鞣皮封面， _祈禱書_ ──書名頁上這麼寫著。昨天打掃房子時她發現這本和其它書籍脫隊的書，卡在二樓起居室那個桃花心木大書櫃和牆壁之間的空隙中。菲莉亞不記得她的藏書裡有這一本，問過家裡的另外三個人，他們也都聲稱沒有印象。從昨天剛把它挖出來時灰塵在上頭堆積的可觀厚度，她推測也許是前任屋主不小心把書留在那裡。

大致翻了幾頁，她了解 _祈禱書_ 原來是一本詩集。說到了詩，她不由得想起一星期前留在門口的那封詭異的信件，心裡一陣發毛。

她仍然沒有弄清楚那封信的來源，隨著店務越來越繁忙，她多少也把那件事給拋到了腦後。現在，她瞪著那本詩集，不愉快的記憶全數回流。

把詩集撥到一邊去，她趴倒在寫字桌上，感到有點欲振乏力。最後她執起最心愛的陶壺（神魔戰爭時期的作品；傑洛士總是嘲笑她老把一些不到他年紀、或者至多跟她歲數相仿的東西當作骨董寶貝，但這一個是貨真價實的古物，一個凝聚了歲月悠長記憶的固態物體），將冰涼的陶器貼在臉頰上。

如果雨勢變大，整個城鎮就會安靜下來。不過，此時仍聽得見樂隊演奏小夜曲的歡快曲調，延續著白天的熱鬧情緒。

  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直很想填完這個orz


	3. ER之後

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舊作短篇。  
> 如題，Slayers ER之後XF重逢。

  
  
  
  
日落西沉，菲莉亞寢室的窗戶開著，最後一分暮色從房間裡淡出，消失在明亮無雲的夏季夜晚之中。這一天久久不曾起風，一層燠熱的空氣與她的皮膚緊緊黏結，甩脫不去。她喃喃禱告，感覺所有說出的話語都有氣無力地在氣流凝滯的室內打轉。  
於是她懷著一種渾噩莫名的心情上床。慢慢地，意識離她而去。她的夢像夜晚一樣深沉靜寂，五感盡數喪失，空蕩的世界裡就她一人獨自在摸索，找尋一個看不見、觸不及也從未存在過的出路。冥冥中，她心有不安，焦灼難耐，卻不知為何而焦灼、為何而不安，留在物質世界的四肢苦苦掙扎，竭盡力氣仍無法尋得絲毫安歇。  
  
  
  
窗戶依然開著，天色已相當暗了，將近午夜。  
菲莉亞乍然驚醒。漆黑的房間裡，她卻無比敏銳地感覺到他的存在，僅僅咫尺之距，若無其事地坐在床緣。她聽見自己急淺的呼吸聲，鼓鼓跳動的心臟，漫長的靜寂。  
「菲莉亞。」那一聲低語聽起來幾乎像是嘆息。黑暗當中，他的輪廓朦朧難辨，但有一剎那，她看見他熠熠生輝的眼睛，知道他也注視著她。  
她突然冷靜下來。「難怪我總覺得不太對勁，」她說，一時之間兩個人都沒有動作，「現在我知道為什麼了──你半夜潛進我房裡做什麼？」  
「我並不希望把妳吵醒。」  
「為什麼？」她提高警覺。伸手要取床頭的燭臺，手指瞬間被黑暗湧沒，她胡亂地往她估計是床頭的方向抓握，傑洛士扣住她的手腕。  
她更像是 _感覺到_ ，而非聽到他在笑。「妳不會想看見我現在的模樣的。」  
「你在說什麼？」她錯愕地發現他扣著她腕部的手虛弱得幾乎無法成形。  
菲莉亞不假所思唸誦了召來光亮的咒文，登時一切都無所遁形。眼前的景象令她情不自禁驚呼出聲。  
  
  
  
傑洛士的斗篷遮蓋了大部分的視線範圍，但是不足以掩飾他缺失了半邊身體的事實，光是在物質世界投影出的身體就已殘缺至此，實在難以想像他的實體受到了多大的損傷。菲莉亞掩嘴，全身為了壓抑震撼而顫抖不已。  
「我說了，妳不會想看見我這副模樣的，」他似笑非笑，「妳就是不能相信我一次。」  
她為之氣結。「相信你個頭啦！」她想伸手捉他的領子，卻戛然止住，「你這算什麼？隨著自己高興就跑來攪擾我睡眠，卻要我就這樣放著你不管？！」  
「妳也無能為力。」他說，口吻冷淡而就事論事。  
「難道你不能自我復原嗎？」她胸口一窒。  
「這一回似乎無濟於事呢。」他苦笑。  
她不願相信，執意要試，用古老的龍族語言召喚神的力量，她不知道復活術能對魔族起怎麼樣的效果，可是她無法什麼都不做，無法忍受自己什麼也不做地袖手旁觀。  
傑洛士用手輕輕摀住她的嘴。「菲莉亞，妳的神聖魔法只會讓我送命得更快。」他湊近她面前，深深地看進她執拗的雙眼，唇角一揚，「當真這麼痛恨我？」  
接著，一滴、兩滴，他的手掬滿她湧出眼眶的淚水。  
菲莉亞哽咽。「你這……混蛋！即使在對你深惡痛絕的時候，我也……不曾希望見到你受傷或痛苦……」  
他用手指拭去她的眼淚，卻彷彿加快了她淚腺崩潰的速度。  
「噓…」他單手捧著她的臉，兩人的嘴唇幾乎碰觸，「噓…別哭……」  
菲莉亞哭著，親吻他，一邊哭著一邊親吻。然後很長一段時間，他們就只是彼此廝磨著鼻尖和嘴唇。  
  
  
  
光明球的咒語效力漸漸減弱，黑暗來臨得比先前更加緩慢，過程恍若經歷一陣綿長無止境的痛楚。  
菲莉亞拽著他斗篷的前襟，伏在他胸前，出奇安靜，偶然有幾聲斷斷續續的抽泣，也像是因為無法克制而溢出的情緒激流，比不上她體內鋪天蓋地席捲的風暴。  
「妳這個樣子，」傑洛士低喃，「我反而不知道該怎麼捉弄妳了。」  
「不要……這種時候……還說些有的沒的……」菲莉亞吸了吸鼻子。  
他細細地撫順她的金髮。「說也奇怪，每回我的任務只要牽扯到莉娜小姐他們，總是沒辦法全身而退。」他嘆氣，「可見得對於一個魔族而言，拯救世界這種違反自然法則的行為終會招來報應。」  
「莉娜小姐……」她說，並未抬起頭，「他們……你們又一起攪和進什麼危險的事件了？」  
  
  
  
＊  
  
  
  
哭泣耗盡了她在忙碌的一天後僅存的力氣，菲莉亞只覺眼皮沉重，籠罩著她的那份龐大的恐懼卻使她無法真正成眠，她在一個個濃稠渾濁、滿是顫悸與嘶喊的夢裡漂流，傑洛士形態飄忽的軀殼是她不能鬆手的浮木。  
這時傑洛士陷入了沉思。如同死灰覆蓋下還在慢燒的餘燼，他能感覺到己身的力量正在進行那延遲的修復工程。他並未佯裝虛弱，在這一點上他的感受就和菲莉亞所察的一樣真誠，不過，他同樣不認為自己生命將盡，只是他預料復原過程必定曠日費時。  
_那個時候_ ，他想，他對「菲莉亞會作何反應」的好奇心勝過了他與生俱來的自保本能，而她──  
她向來是充滿驚喜的。  
事實上，這不是頭一次傑洛士的自保本能輸給菲莉亞帶給他的驚奇感，那時在瓦爾加布的巢穴裡他因輕敵而受創，她毫不猶豫地到了他的身邊援助他，這樣一個令他意外的舉動使他無視於逗留在物質世界可能帶來的麻煩，而決定暫時多待一陣子。她擁著他，全心全意，彷彿忘了他是一個 _魔族_ 。  
這樣的感覺不可否認是新奇的，她為他流露出的那種劇烈的悲傷與恐慌，即使在她失去知覺的夢境裡，依然清晰可觸。  
他執行上級的任務時，不乏有需要保護莉娜˙因巴斯、或任何與魔族的最終「使命」有關聯的這些人的生命的時刻，但他自己的生命，他不曾、也從未想過交付給任何人保護。 _也許_ ，他忽然有所感悟， _整個世界裡只有菲莉亞情願承受這樣一個不屬於她的重量。_  
傑洛士對這一突如其來的認知感到入迷，幾乎是敬畏。菲莉亞大概不知道她無意中的情感流露具有多麼強大的力量，而又意味了什麼。  
  
  
  
她感覺自己只是眨了一下眼，卻又彷彿墜入了迷離難解的夢魘中昏睡已久，忽然間陽光在她眼前綻出刺眼的光輝，無邊的一片白茫將她吞入，她發眩之餘猛然一驚。  
「──傑洛士──！」 _她不敢相信自己居然睡著了！_ 菲莉亞的心臟被那急遽爆發的恐慌給狠狠攫住，徹底慌了手腳。 _噢，天啊，史菲德大人──_ 先是無數句自責的話語佔據她的腦袋，接著她感覺眼淚就要隨之迸出。  
「在──這裡唷。」一個悠哉的聲音就像給她的心急如焚當頭澆了桶冷水。她定睛一看，那個讓她一整個晚上擔驚受怕的罪魁禍首正單手撐著腮幫子，滿臉笑意地與她四目相對，她雖然看不出他全身的器官是否都回到原位，但他的身體顯然比昨晚更具體了些，不再像是隨時都要消失進空氣中的樣子。  
她倒抽一口氣。「你──你不是、你不是說你──」她沒辦法說完整個問句，因為領悟像一個足以引發海嘯的龍破斬般擊中了她。  
「……啊。」菲莉亞的嘴一開一合，任何自責或悲傷的情感都隨著她體內某種節節攀高的溫度一起蒸發掉。她被耍了──這個事實現在清楚明白地寫在傑洛士那張樂不可支的臉上。  
  
  
  
「────────────！！」  
  
  
  
整座房子從地表跳起又墜落，屋簷上一排在此棲息已久的穴烏驚得到處飛竄，古拉伯斯被床頭的酒瓶砸到頭，吉拉斯一骨碌滾下了床。他們兩個連忙跑去查看瓦爾的卵的安危，很明智地誰也不過問菲莉亞房裡傳出的那聲語意不清的怒吼。  
這時在菲莉亞的房裡，傑洛士頗為遊刃有餘地閃過一記朝他揮來的狼牙棒，嘖嘖有聲地評論：「妳的起床氣真是鼓舞人心，菲莉亞。」  
「離開我的床上──不、離開我的房間──馬上！」她尖叫，「不敢相信我居然相信了你的鬼話！」  
「嚴格說來我什麼也沒說，全部都是妳擅自推導出的結論──」他覺得有必要為自己申辯一下。  
_史菲德大人原諒她的懈怠和愚昧還有輕信之心──_ 「我真是笨，居然會把 _你_ 說的話當真──」  
「──喂──」傑洛士開始明白任何嘗試都是白搭。  
「天哪，我怎麼會這麼天真──」她掩面，昨晚發生的事紛紛在她眼前一閃而過，令她羞得無地自容，無來由地感到非常委屈，紅腫的雙眼又滲出淚水。  
傑洛士對她的逐客令置若罔聞，抬起她下巴，然後──菲莉亞呆了──伸出舌頭舔掉她的眼淚，在她昨晚哭腫的眼皮上激起一丁點刺麻感。  
他勾起一抹很有估量意味的笑容。「妳又在鬧情緒了──我不認為應該縱容這種無益的情緒，讓妳本來就不可理喻的脾氣變得更難以忍受，」他審視她泛著兩道明顯淚痕的臉龐，「妳說對吧？」  
「……我恨你。」她說了她唯一想到能說的話。  
「不，妳不。」看他笑得一臉沾沾自喜，菲莉亞想要反駁他，卻發現沒有辦法。  
「 _不管_ 我恨不恨你，」她改口，咬牙切齒，「從現在開始我不想看見你的臉，所以──馬上──滾出去！」  
  
  
  
這樣的僵局還通常可以持續更久，但傑洛士自己也有滿腹思緒需要釐清，當他覺得已經將菲莉亞撩撥得恰到好處的時候，留下半空中的笑聲，以及氣得牙癢癢的黃金龍一隻，跑得無影無蹤。  
  
  
  
  
  
完


End file.
